1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus. This invention also relates to a small-sized communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, facsimile apparatuses have an image scanning section and an image printing section. In most of conventional facsimile apparatuses, an image scanning section and an image printing section are remote from each other for some reasons so that the size of an apparatus body tends to be great.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 61-1133756 discloses an image forming device in which an image scanning portion and an image printing portion are close to each other to provide a small-sized device body.